


A Human in Hexside

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Something Ventured Someone Framed, Boscha founds out that Luz was enrolled to Hexside.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Human in Hexside

Boscha was texting her friends 

But she sees a picture of a Latina human girl.

'Boscha there's a human girl who was enrolled to Hexside after the ban was lifted'

Boscha growled

She hears her mother's voice

"Boscha dinner"

Boscha said "COMING MOTHER!?"

A angry Boscha walked down stairs to the kitchen

Meanwhile

Luz was reading a book but she sees a worm on her shoudler

Luz said "Oh no"

A worm crawled into Luz's head through her ear

Luz hears a laugh echoing in her head

A worm crawled out of Luz's ear

Luz sighed

King walked to Luz

"Hey Luz what's the matter Worm got your brain!"

King laughed

Luz said "I know it's like Cat got your tongue"

Luz laughed.

The End


End file.
